Words
by WraithSympathizer
Summary: A parting between an un-named Wraith and his worshipper. My first attempt at fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **The story is mine, everything else concerning Stargate belongs to the rightful owners. The quote at the beginning isn't mine either...

**A/N: **This is my first attempt to post anything and will most likely be a one-shot.

Please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome ;-)

_If you love something, let it go_

_If it comes back to you, it's yours_

_If it doesn't, it never was_

She'd heard that before. Heard it a lot. Had it whispered to her countless times, by countless people.

The words were always there, nagging at the back of her mind, ever present.

And she believed them.

So when he told her he had to leave on a mission she hadn't questioned him, hadn't tried to stop him.

Doing so would have been pointless anyway, they both knew it. He had his orders from the Queen after all.

Orders - that was what she tried to tell herself when she watched him leave, but it did nothing to ease the pain.

Oh, he had promised to return to her as soon as he could, but despite the calm in his voice she couldn't help but being scared, doubtful.

It wasn't him she doubted. No, she knew he was honest in his attempts to assure her.

She could see it in his golden, cat-like eyes, feel it when he touched her tear-stained cheeks with slender fingers, careful not to scratch the delicate skin with his fingerguards.

She'd raised her hand to push back silver strands from his face when he pulled her towards him.

They stood there for a while -locked, tight- in one last embrace before he had to leave.

No, she believed him, wholeheartedly.

It was fate she didn't trust.

And so she wondered if she'd ever get to see her beloved again.


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams and Hopes

**DISCLAIMER:** The story is mine, everything else concerning Stargate belongs to the rightful owners. The quote at the beginning isn't mine either...

I won't deny I sometimes am inspired by other authors but any similarity to other stories is purely un-intentional.

**A/N: **Just som things you ought to know before reading:

I'ts currently 04:17 am. And I haven't been to sleep yet. My Wraith wouldn't leave me alone until I actually posted this :-)

And in difference to the first chapter, this hasn't been beta-read. I was waaaay to eager to get this posted. Probably against better judgement. So sorry if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes... and if there are they're solely my fault!

The last thing I'd like to say is that I still haven't figured out how to fix the layout when posting. So there may be odd breaks in the lines...

Please, just bare with me... and let me know if you liked it :-)

**Dreams and hopes**

Endless hallways, countless staircases and even more twists and turns.

Which way? Left? Right?

She didn't know and she didn't care as long as they led her up, towards the ground floor.

She felt like she had been running for ages.

Still she could hear her them.

_Them. _

She didn't know who_they _were, hadn't seen them.

But as she forced herself to continue forward she could hear their steps,

chasing her through miles of gray corridors. She couldn't let them catch her, if they did it would be over. She wouldn't live to see another day. Her instinct told her that.

Reaching another set of stairs she began climbing upwards, to the ground level. Surely she would be there soon. Above ground they coudn't follow her, she would be safe.

As she reached the top of the stairs she paused. She knew she couldn't stop, not yet, and a part of her wanted to keep moving. But all she needed was a few seconds, just enough to catch her breath, then she would be on her way.

She was just about to move again when she felt something cold, metallic and sharp press into her back.

A slight pause.

Then pain.

"NO!"

She wanted to scream but no sound came.

There was only darkness.

Gasping for air the woman jerked to a sitting position.

Sweat pearled on her forhead.

Darkness surrounded her.

Slowly she regained her senses and realized it had been nothing but a dream.

Blinking a few times she noticed moonlight and a soft breeze found their way into her room through a small window, despite the curtains being closed.

She let her shoulders fall, eyes wandering to the pale hands resting limply in her lap.

There was movement from behind and a pair of strong arms pulled her into a rock-hard chest.

A kiss was placed on her left shoulder and she let herself relax against him.

Another kiss, this time on her cheek, followed by a low whisper

"dream?"

She simply nodded and closed her eyes. Letting him hold her she felt safe again.

Slowly waking despite useless attempts not to she felt her hair clinging to her face.

Brushing at the sticky strands she felt something else stain her cheeks.

Water? Tears?

When did that happen?

Sighing she pushed her curls behind her ears and got out of bed.

"No use trying to get back to sleep now" she muttered to herself while reaching for her clothes.

Putting them on she half-heartedly hoped to hear his multi-layerd voice call out to her. She quickly dismissed the thought as absurd.

"That last bit was part to the dream too, he's not here."

Turning away from her sleeping area she slowly walked out of the room at the inn she now called home.

Locking the door behind her she found her legs carrying her to the small lake at the outer edge of the village.

Sitting down in the grass, gazing up at the clear sky she found herself contemplating the events that lead her to this moment.

It had not been easy getting away from the hive unnoticed, but being careful she had managed to slip away during a culling. The others had been to busy to care about a simple worshipper. Especially when her master was gone -she wouldn't be missed.

So she travelled through the Gates to many different worlds making sure tracking her wouldn't be too easy. Not that she really thought they would bother follwing her -a worshipper could be easily replaced afterall, should they notice her absence.

After about a year of aimless travelling she found the place she now resided in.

No one knew about her past as a Wraith worshipper -not even the few friends she had gained on her journeys. She simply told people she liked to move around, seek out new places.

Sometines, though, people would get a little too curious. If that happened she would move quickly. Other times, like now, they settled for her "restless-soul-explanation" and she could stay a bit longer.

She liked it here, the people were kind, the climate mild...

But no matter where she was or what she was doing she always remembered Him.

How could she not after all the time they spent together, after all the things they had been through?

And at nights like these -when the sky was clear and the moon full- she found her sadness for His absence particularly hard to deal with, despite the time that had passed since they walked their separate ways.

All she could do was hope. Hope that she would one day see him again, and may the Ancestors forbid she would ever lose that hope!


End file.
